horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gang Weed Anthem
Gang Weed Anthem is a song by the Gang Weed Record label. It features verses from blackman69, Yung Fiji Water, Lil Milk, Playa Ballvy, Lil Adoption, Legendary Guy 31, $LUMP, Azee, X Woog, Yello Cloud, Kumbha and Lil Booty Snacther. Lyrics Intro Yah, esketit, uh, skrt skrt, gang weed bitch 1: blackman69 I’m gonna I’m gonna fuck on your bitch And she’s gonna like it very much Actavis, I sip this shit (Gang Weed, Gang Weed) I grip this stick If I see you, you will get ripped (Yah) I walk in this bitch Everyone’s head turning like fidget spin (Ayy, ayy) I got me a gun And then use it for criminal intent (woah, yeah) Pour a couple pints out for the clique (ooh) 400 dikes all on my dick, ya (huh) Chain choking me can’t breathe like it’s China in this bitch (huh) Imma head straight to the mine And get some diamonds for my wrist (wah) 2: Yung Fiji Water Giggity giggity Gang Weed! Bruh moment, this Fiji I need to take a Peepee And feed me just like Fiji Flow like water I fucked my daughter ‘Bout to abort her Some head on the ground like a martyr They put me and J off, for manslaughter (yes, they did) Oh Fuck, shit, bitch Yeah, It’s Yung Fiji And I’m tall as fuck I’m a duck like Dolan Dark Molesting kids in the park Yung Fiji but my name Mark I’m finna feed myself a shark 3: Lil Milk Whatcha gonna say Whatcha gonna do Bitch, don’t hide I’m coming after you Pull up with the crew Hop out and bool Lick a dog a do ayy Bitin’ that bitch like a motherfucking shoe Shooting that bitch with my goddamn tool She lickin’ my dick like a goddamn fool Making me say I got the flu Wiping and spitting and killin’ the beat You sat in your chair there beating your meat It is clear that you’re fucking weak AZee, Fiji, blackman and Ballvy, Lgee, Breezy, and Slushi That’s Gang Weed Well, well, some of, some of gang weed Yeah 4: Playa Ballvy Ballvy, I’m the rich (yah) I piss on your bitch Hit your chick with my switch I am no snitch Imma a go hit a lick Ok, the flow I’mma switch Ballvy, Gang Weed I’m off the molly Diamonds, on my wrist Yeah, I want a rollie Yeah, I’m a go fuck a lolli Uh, ok, ay, yah 5: Lil Adoption I just wanna roll some dobies with your bitch I just want her to suck on my big dick I just want her to lick on my ass and shit, yuh I don’t give a fuck about your fam oh bitch Suck on my big dick bitch Shut the fuck up n***a, ayy You ain’t shit I’m the hardest n***a alive Up in this bitch I’m popping a lot of xans And taking molly in this shit 6: Legendary Guy 31 I gonna pee I’m gonna fight I sleep with a nightlight Saw somebody kiss a guy Shot his leg and then he died Weed is cool Go in the toilet and juul Doing weed in school My teachers’ name is Steve (Steve) Gang Weed, I’m on speed My pee is red, help me please Tomahawk’s rusher, Assassin's Creed Oh no, call a choppa I’m raheed Ay yah, I got a swagger on me now Jump on the poop and I poop and I cow There isn’t enough toilets around Guys I’m really sorry, the cow is the only thing I can poo on I don’t want to poo on the ground It’s icky and gross 7: $lump These rhymes are gonna cause a crisis Bitch, we’re gonna blow up like Isis I ain't a Jew but stealing money is not what I do And killing people in China While I fuck a dog’s vagina (I didn’t mean that) Oh mane, one brick is falling for my fate In my math class watching Shane Dawson being a sociopath I don’t wanna grow up a child like Drake or Trump So let me listen to my Lil Pump (eskestit) When I fart, I guess I look like a nazi Yahtzee These just won’t make it in class Fuck my ass Wait, that’s homo, oh shit Uh, here let me wear some socks before I end 8: Azee Is he on track? Is he on beat? You know I flex You know I got heat I’m Gang Weed for life Your bitch on my D I’m hot on this beat, I’m hot on this beat Give me the sauce I’m on Cherry Blossom Finding these rhymes, you know that I got them I see them Oh, you know that I shot them I drink some lean and you know that I pop em I swear I shot all these hoes, ay You know I take off my clothes, ay You don’t wanna fuck with the bros, ay You gonna suck on her toes, ay You just don’t get the code, ay (You just don’t get the code, ay) (You just don’t get the code, ay) (You just don’t get the code, ay) 9: X Woog My shawty so good, she a snack I’m rapping so good like I’m black I chew on your ass like a rat I got 69 lives, I’m a cat These donuts be making me fat Fuck on your dad Fuck on your cat I am so rad That’s probably it lads Fuck on your bitch mad I gotta shit bad Getting so lit rad Pull up a wind gad Getting so ? Gang Weed reigning, want me to rap Gang Weed reigning, want me to rap Rap 10: Yello Cloud I just be running this beat Take off her shoes and I lick on her feet Don’t really matter, she meat since me Suck on my dick in the reddit for free, ay You know how I be, ay Rapping ‘bout some greed, ay Money is a need, ay What do horses eat? (hay) Blowing like a boss No, I can’t stop ‘em Might as well rock ‘em Suck on em top em Might as well get some Playing with the big gun Shawty really ‘bout to put her hair in a bun Yeah, we're gonna get some ? Money in the long run Future brighter than the sun ? megatron Yeah, I think I’m about to cum Yeah, my verse is almost done Damn, my verse is really dumb 11: Kumbha Kumbha went to Subway And he got a fucking sandwich (he did) He fucked up on your dad You know he left some damage All this heat from my bars Need an oven made to manage And I watch Logan Paul So yeah, you could call me a savage Gang Weed this, Gang Weed that Gang Weed’s good, know that’s that We should sell Gang Weed merch, maybe a hat I’m not gonna get one, you know I’m the man Man just like action, don’t need protection Fuck from the back, my bitches pregnant (yeah what) And they all on my mansion, yuh 12: Lil Booty Snatcher Hit a hundred followers Bitch, I had to flex up I’m a cut dike and I don’t mean haircut ? trying to hit my ? Because I got some fifty like a mother fucking ? Bitch I’m in ? I’m whipping out my dick Because when the heart ? If you ask kinda shitty, I'm a hit with the shit Hold on, ay I just peed on your bitch I know how to ?, you know I am cool I educated blackman, dropped out of preschool Left to random house and I peed in their pool I ran out of shit to rap about Walking on these bitches Hit them with the left to right Ran up on the dike And smack her neck with the right Everyone Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Garlic Why It Sucks # The single cover is literally just their badly edited logo. # The song is supposed to be a joke and satire but its not funny at all and is just childish jokes that are the least bit funny. # The audio quality is terrible. # The artists who use autotune sound even worse. # They excessively yell their label name as ad-libs in the background and it sounds really corny. # The song is way too long at 6 minutes and 2 seconds. # The song literally ends with them all yelling Garlic for no apparent reason. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2019 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:2010s Songs